Something worth fighting for
by raskal821
Summary: He had always asked himself, what was worth fighting for? After asking himself that for so long, he found something. He was going to bring the whole shinobi world into an era of light. He was Shin Uchiha, the harbinger of peace. the light to a darkened, murderous shinobi world KarinxShin(OC). RATINGS may change


**Something worth fighting for**

 **(A/N: Hey guys its raskal821 here with my first book. I haven't really looked on writing stories, so please bear with me if the story doesn't turn out the way you expected it to turn. Please rate and review)**

 **Origins Part One**

"Hanako-chan you can do this. Please just push" a man said lovingly to his wife as he grasped her hand gently while she gave birth.

This man was none other than Ryu Uchiha, an S-ranked missing Nin from the Uchiha clan in Konohagakure no Sato who had defected from his village and was now on the run for the past many years. He was desperately trying to save his wife's life with the little Iryo ninjutsu (Medical ninjutsu) he knew and from the calmed look on her face, he breathed out a sigh of relief as she gave a final push.

A baby crying rose up from all the noises in the log cabin and Ryu breathed another sigh of relief as he wrapped the little crying bundle of joy. Tears came to his eyes when the baby stopped crying and looked up at him innocently while grasping his index finger.

His wife, Hinako Uzumaki, an ex-kunoichi who wanted to settle down to a quiet life outside in Kusagakure(Hidden Grass Village) with her husband smiled weakly as she held out her arms in a beckoning manner to her child. Ryu smiled back before gently placing the baby boy on her lap.

She stroked the small tuft of red hair and violet eyes as she hugged him tightly to her bosom.

"My Shin-kun, you will always be my Shin" she said as he nestled his head deep in the crook of her neck.

(4 years later)

"Okay Shin-kun you know what to do" Ryu shouted from his half of the clearing

"Hai Tou-chan" he shouted back from the other half.

Over the years Shin had grown very well. Because of his Uzumaki chakra and resilience, he had chakra roughly equivalent to a Jounin and he had a huge load of stamina to accompany with that. He was now garbed in black Anbu pants and sandals with a black sweatshirt. And to finally compliment it all, he had a tanto strapped to his back.

Ryu was just garbed in a white kimono with a red sash in the middle and ninja sandals

" Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu"Ryu Said flashing through 44 hand-seals in a blink of an eye with such ease and precision that it took Shin's activated three tomed sharingan to track each and every one of them.

It was no doubt that Shin was a prodigy. For him to unlock the sharingan at the age of 4 and get all three tomes within a year was an impressionable feat for a prodigy like him. Anyway back to the fight.

A huge dragon materialized from the lake behind him and formed into a humongous dragon that bared its yellow eyes at Shin's small form.

The former gulped as the dragon suddenly charged at him. Quickly flashing through some hand-seals of his own, he finished on the ram seal

"Fūton: Reppūshō"he said, clapping his palms together as an invisible force of wind swept the water dragon away. When the smoke and debris from the presiding crash cleared, he looked around not seeing his father.

He sensed the chakra signature behind him and he turned around to deflect several shuriken with his kunai. As he was deflecting them, he felt the air distort behind him and that's when he realized he fell into a trap.

Quickly ducking under a roundhouse kick and engaging his father in a taijutsu battle, Shin realized that he was no match for him in taijutsu. The ground was cracking under the pressure behind their attacks.

Ryu threw a punch at Shin which was deflected by the latter who used that opportunity to pin his father's arms by his side and with a sickening crack, broke it.

Ryu smirked before exploding with a loud bang pushing Shin back but not without singeing him a little. The young Uzumaki hissed, feeling a raw pain by his side.

He had no time to think before his Tou-chan appeared in front of him, his leg poised to give him a Spartan kick. Shin rolled to the side as the foot destroyed the place he was standing

' _Does he want to kill me'_ he thought, sweatdropping as he unsheathed his tanto and charged it with fire chakra, gripped it tightly as the chakra metal turned hot and flames leapt up from the blade.

He and his father fought, their fight looking more like a dance as sword and kunai's clashed, creating blue sparks that flew everywhere and lines of fire. Ryu was easily able to overpower him making the younger boy shunshin behind him and deliver an extra powerful kick that sent the older man sprawling on the floor.

Before said man could get up, a blade was pointed at his throat. His son was smirking at him as he held his tanto steady, believing in his victory. Before he could do anything however, a sword was poised at his throat.

"So Shin you were able to beat my shadow clone" a voice said behind the young boy. The smirk on the boy's face turned upside down as he looked behind him in animated horror. His captive was behind him and he had been fighting a shadow clone all along.

He hung his head down in disappointment. He could hardly beat a clone of his dad so how could he expect to survive in battle later in the future and protect his parents.

Shin was brought out of his thought when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the loving eyes of his father instead of the disappointed look in them that he almost failed to beat a shadow clone in their first spar.

He was suddenly pulled into a hug and Shin took that time to savor the hug. He wrapped his small arms around the older man's body as he hugged him tighter.

"You feeling better?" Ryu asked as he gently put his son over his shoulders. Shin nodded meekly in response as both of them walked off to the setting sun and toward home.

 **Home**

Immediately Ryu opened the sliding shoji doors of the log cabin, he had to dodge a kunai thrown at him courtesy of Hanako. He gently woke up the sleeping form of Shin, shaking his shoulder lightly until said boy rolled about sleepily before sitting up groggily.

"Where have you guys been?! I actually contemplated going outside to look for you!" she screamed at both of them. Ryu rolled his eyes playfully before kissing her on the lips passionately.

They were suddenly broken out of their doings when an embarrassed cough separated both of them. When they looked behind them they saw Shin nervously blushing as his face was as red as his hair which is a feat considering he had dark red hair.

Hanako and Ryu chuckled at his expression before she went back to the cooking and Ryu started setting up the table. Shin went upstairs to his room to freshen up.

By the time he made it downstairs, his dinner was ready thanks to a quick fire Jutsu by Hanako. He knelt down on the traditional mat in front of the low table as he was passed a bowl of spicy miso ramen with dango and orange juice.

"Idatakimatsu" they all said before breaking the chopsticks and digging in. After all, it was just another day for the Uchiha family

4 years later

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" 8 year old Shin called out to Hanako as he ran into the kitchen of the log cabin.

"Hmmm. What do you want Sochi?" Hanako replied as she looked up from the dishes.

"Since Tou-chan went to go and collect another bounty I've been beyond bored. Please can you teach me something? Please?" Shin said giving her the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Immediately she saw those eyes, she knew that she had lost this battle, so sighing softly, she nodded.

"Yes! So what am I learning Kaa-chan?" he said drinking a cup of orange juice that she passed to him.

"You are going to learn what your respective birthright is and should not be withheld from you" she said as she pricked her finger and swiped it against a bloodseal on the kitchen cupboard.

There was a soft click as the cupboard door swung open and Hanako reached her hand in and soon, she pulled it back holding an old dusty scroll.

"We are going to learn Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing." She said, ignoring her son's gobsmacked expression. "Follow me to the training field" she finished as she shunshined away.

Shin just sighed as he shunshined away in a red swirl.

(Training ground)

Shin and Hanako appeared at different sides of the training ground.

"Okay Sochi attack me with everything you got. And I'll defend using pure fuinjutsu. Ready?" Hanako called out to him and he nodded in reply.

It was suddenly quiet as a soft wind started to blow. Both fighters kept their head down as they held the seal of confrontation. A leaf started falling down slowly and as soon as it touched the ground, they both rushed at each other.

"Katon: Goukkakyu no Jutsu" Shin called out as he made some quick hand signs and blew a fireball the size of a horse.

As Hanako saw the impending ball of doom, she pulled out a scroll from her kimono sleeve. Twirling it around, she pulled out a brush and ink as she made a few strokes on the insides of the scroll.

"Fuinjutsu: Faiāshīru: Shīruōdā" she called out and to Shin's astonishment, he watched his fireball get smaller as it got sucked into the scroll.

"Here's your technique back! Kaen fukki" She didn't give him a chance to do anything as she opened the scroll and pointed it back at him.

The scroll gave out the most gigantic fireball he had ever seen in his life. It raged on toward him, destroying trees and it seemed it was sucking all the oxygen out of the air because he was finding it very hard to breath.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" Shin called out as he made some hand signs and sprayed out a huge jet of water that acted as a defense to the fireball.

They both clashed as Shin poured out more chakra into the attack that made the water overpower the attack and smash into his mother, sending her crashing into a tree.

His mother suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke signifying that she was a shadow clone.

Shin's senses were on high alert as he activated his sharingan and looked around him for the slightest trace of chakra around him. Before he could comprehend where she was, a hand wrapped around his ankle. And before he could evade it, she had already dragged him into the earth with only his head sticking out

Hanako now emerged from the earth a few feet away from him brushing the dirt of her kimono. She laughed at the angry expression he had on his face. But he now smirked

"You know Kaa-chan, you know you were the one that taught me all about chakra right? Well you were also the one that taught me that Uzumaki's have a special manipulation of chakra. So well….here it is!" he said smirking at the surprised look on her face.

His mother now knowing what he meant jumped up in the air as the Shin stuck in the ground exploded into red chakra chains that flayed around wildly as they chased her in an attempt to wrap around her and suppress her chakra.

Hearing sound above her, she looked up to see pure weapons made out of chakra coming towards her. Knowing she was fucked, she did the last thing she could think of.

Quickly removing her earrings that were actually fuinjutsu tags, she bit her finger and swiped her blood in a kanji seal. The weapons were nearing her in the air so she attached the seal to a kunai and threw it at the small figure on the ground with precision.

Meanwhile Shin saw a kunai coming towards him and lightly moved his head to the side. That was his mistake. He suddenly couldn't feel his chakra anymore and his chakra weaponsdissipated in midair.

His mother landed right next to him and after making his hand seals, she slapped a seal on his forehead.

Shin now felt as if someone put a whole ton on him and he crashed down on the grass, cracking it slightly.

"Fuinjutsu: Omoi tamaishi **.** That's what I used on you. I made this A-rank Jutsu based on Ohnoki of both Scales, the Sandaime Tsuchikage's Jutsu 'Heavy weighted boulder Jutsu' **(A/N: did I get it right)**. It's totally foolproof. I'll teach it to you later" Hanako said, making another set of handseals and soon, the feeling started coming back to his body.

Shin stood up and lightly dusted himself off as his mother pulled out the scroll she had at first and gave it to her son.

"This contains all the basics of Fuinjutsu which you will be learning. Hope you use it well." She answered his questionable glance towards her. He nodded happily as she smiled back and they both shunshined away in red swirls.

 **Home**

"Hey Hanako, Shin" Ryu called out from the sitting room where he was sitting on a bamboo chair sharpening his katana.

"Hi Ryu-kun how was the bounty hunt?" Hanako replied back as she pressed her lips on his cheek.

"Good as always. The enemy…was a little tough to kill but…I managed to do it and get the bounty. Anyway a new info has come from one of my sources around Konoha. The Uchiha clan has been massacred. All of them. Men, women, children. All gone except clan head's child, Sasuke and they were murdered by his elder brother, Itachi. Poor bastard. Probably wants revenge." He finished, sheathing his katana and ignoring his wife's pitied gaze towards him.

He entered into another room and calmly started to slide the shoji door closed. "I need some time alone" he said softly before closing the door all the way.

"Kaa-chan why was Tou-chan so sad." The young boy said as he pulled on his mother's kimono to get her attention.

Hanako tore her lingering gaze away from the door and turned to her son.

"Well, Ryu's sis was in Konoha and he loved her very much. She basically took care of him when their father died and helped him become the man he is today" she said squatting down to his level.

"Well, I'm sure I would have liked her. She sounds like a nice lady already" Shin replied back.

"Yeah she was. Yeah…..she was."

2 days later

Shin and Ryu had been jumping through the thick trees of the forests surrounding the borders of The Land of Fire. They were hot on the trail of a nuke-nin who went by the name of Kei Nagai, a Jounin of Amegakure who defected but not before killing 7 Chuunin ninja. The said man was an A-ranked criminal that was to be killed on sight by any village necessary.

"Shin….are you there?" Ryu's voice crackled into Shin's earpiece. The two Uchiha's had separated in because the bingo book specified that Kei was a skilled sensor, so by separating, they could lay a trap for him.

"Hai Tou-san. Have you sensed the man?" Shin whispered back into his earpiece. What he got was silence from the older man, signifying that it was a no. Shin calmly switched off his earpiece and pushed on with chakra increasing his speed making him look like a blur to the untrained eyes.

Seeing his target jumping through the groove of trees, Shin easily caught up to the criminal, and making some handseals, he called out the technique. "Katon: Goukkakyu no jutsu" he said as he expelled a huge stream of fire at the man.

Meanwhile Kei Nagai was having a bad day. Following the death of his friends, he had been travelling for days without sleep and he was ready to drop because of the lack of sleep. He had short, spiky hair, reddish-black pupils and was garbed in Anbu pants, a white sweatshirt and to top it off, a slashed Konohagakure headband. He had already sensed the chakra signatures behind him, so he wasn't surprised when a huge fireball made its way toward him.

Rolling out of the way, he back flipped and landed on the thick branch of a tree and glared at the figure that landed calmly in front of him. "Kei Nagai of Otogakure….the bounty on your head is 600,000. Just remember…..from now on I'm your judge." The dark, cloaked figure said as he slowly pulled of his cloak.

What he saw that made him widen his eyes was a boy no older than 8 with deep magenta eyes and short, spiky red hair. He was garbed in a black sweatshirt with a katana strapped to his back and dark Anbu pants with black sandals and dark fingerless gloves. In conclusion, he was dressed in full black.

"Who are you?" Kei called out warily as he lightly fingered the katana on his back. Not liking the feel of the chakra that the radiating of the boy, he gauged that the chakra was roughly equivalent to his own, if not higher. He had low Kage reserves-something that he prided himself with-and he could hardly believe that this kid had chakra equivalent to him.

"I'm your death!" Shin replied back fiercely before blurring out of view. Kei immediately unsheathed his katana to parry the downward katana slash from his opponent before using that instance to perform a roundhouse kick which the smaller boy ducked under before attempting a leg sweep.

Kei jumped over that attack and jumping back to get some distance from his opponent, he shifted into his Taijutsu stance and making a handseal, he called out "Mizu bunshin no Jutsu". A set of clones materialized out of the puddles of water in front of him and all of them smiled menacingly at him.

Shin just smirked before rushing at them, his arms flying behind him as he dove into the mini army. Kei on the other hand was very surprised at the boy's courage and audacity to rush in a battle head on with no strategy beforehand, but he got his answer to that.

Jumping over one clone, Shin stabbed its unprotected back making it disperse into water. Dodging the shuriken thrown by other clones, he used the momentum to flip a clone and stab it dead center in the heart making it burst away. Dodging and weaving through the attacks done by clones from all sides, he pushed off a clone's back with his hands and with his two legs, he kicked two clones at both sides of him making them impact the ground hard.

Back flipping under a flying axe kick by a clone, he grabbed that clone's leg in midair and swinging him around, crashed him into a couple of clones making it and a few others burst into water. Whipping out two kunai he spun them on both of his index fingers before parrying the strikes from the other clones.

Blue sparks flew everywhere as Shin faced many of Kei's doppelgangers. The real one however, was hiding behind a tree as he slowly calculated his next move. _"Hmm…from what I've seen, he clearly excels in Taijutsu. But I need to make my escape…"_ Kei thought. The younger boy had just finished cutting through the last clone before narrowing his eyes at the huge tree that Kei was hiding behind.

" _Shit! He's a sensor too? Time to make my escape."_ He thought as he got ready to jump. Suddenly he couldn't move. His whole body wasn't listening to his commands. He was slowly panicking.

His whole surroundings started breaking and distorting like glass signifying he was in a genjutsu. He cursed. How could he let himself be caught like that? When the distortions stopped, he found himself looking into the vermillion-tomed eyes of Shin. The tomes were slowly spinning. _"The actual fuck? Sharingan?"_ Kei thought frantically

"You let yourself fall into a genjutsu? A-ranked shinobi indeed." The younger boy spoke up. Kei in response started chuckling before it went into full blown laughter making Shin raise an eyebrow.

"No, it's you who let yourself be caught! Now die! Hiden: Nagai no geijutsu: Kuroi busshitsu" Kei shouted out as a writhing mass of black matter started pooling out of his sleeves to the forest floor.

" _What is that? It's so charged with foul chakra and it looks like he can control it just like I control my chakra. I better get distance away from him"_ Shin thought as he jumped away from the man. The black matter sprouted up and started following the younger boy at top speed. Shin just had enough time to make a substitution before the black matter crashed through the branch he had jumped on.

Shin appeared a few meters away from the man, and making handseals, he clapped his palms together. "Fūton: Reppūshō" he said as a huge wave of wind blew, sweeping the older man of his feet. Using that distraction, Shin whipped out two kunai and propelling towards the man, he poised his arm back for a downward slash.

In the air, Kei twisted around to round himself before raising his finger. The dark chakra rose up as a protective wall to intercept the kunai which it succeeded in doing so before flinging the child away. In mid-air, Shin made a single handseal making the older man widen his eyes.

"Katsu!" Shin yelled as the kunai exploded, making a thick haze cover Kei. When it cleared, Shin cursed when he saw a thick cocoon of dark chakra covering him. The cocoon suddenly split open at the middle showing a mildly tired and panting Kei. His face and clothes were singed and he looked like he was in a deal of pain.

"You'll pay for that, you piece of shit!" Kei rasped out painfully as he flared his chakra making the ground crack slightly preparing for a high shunshin. The man crossed the distance between him and his opponent in a single second, a katana poised back for the kill.

Shin sidestepped the attack before using his sandaled feet to kick the katana out of the man's grip making him sprawl out on the floor. "Shin! Shin!" a voice yelled out of said boy's earpiece.

Shin cringed at the loudness of Ryu before calmly answering back. "Hai Tou-chan. I've finished neutralizing the target. He wasn't even a challenge." He answered back as he used one hand to knock Kei out.

His father suddenly appeared in a shunshin in front of him, a woman slung over his shoulder. "Who's that?" Shin asked, cocking his head to the side. "Another of our bounty. She goes by the name, Izumi Shimomura. She was tough to neutralize, but I got her at the end." Ryu replied back stoically. "Let's go" he finished as he picked up the unconscious Kei and jumped away.

Dxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set and both Shin and his father, Ryu Uchiha had decided to rest from all the day's work. They were now seated in front of a steadily burning warm fire that illuminated their faces and were slowly roasting some fish they had caught.

"Tou-chan." Shin's voice cut through the crackling of the fire and the stillness of the forest. "You said there were stages of the sharingan. I have already reached the maximum stage, but I've always wondered, is there a greater stage?" the boy continued, already waiting expectantly for his father's answer.

The whole place was suddenly silent and the only sound heard was the never-ending crackle of the fire.

"Hai. There is another stage." Ryu mumbled softly, breaking the silence. "It's called the Mangekyo sharingan. It is not popularly gotten but its Ocular prowess was strong enough to rival Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato when Uchiha Madara fought him in the Valley of the End. They say it has the power to control a tailed beast" he concluded as he removed the roasted fish off the fire and using a kunai to slice it in half, he gave one part to Shin.

The said boy muttered a thanks before biting into the hot meat. "So how's it gotten?" he questioned curiously. Suddenly the air got cold and Shin let out a shiver as he struggled to breathe. Ryu was subconsciously releasing his KI and his onyx-colored eyes bled into the vermillion-tomoed sharingan. In his right hand was the crushed piece of his fish.

"T-tou-chan y-you're killing m-me" Shin stuttered out weakly as he was floored by the potency of his father's chakra. He could see the whole world around him start to get blurry and dark spots filled his vision. His breathing was uneven and his heart rate was quickening up.

Just as he thought that he was going to succumb to unconsciousness, the pressure stopped and he could feel a pair of warm arms wrap around him. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was his dad's face looking down at him, concern etched over his features. Then the whole world went dark.

3rd person P.O.V (Ryu perspective)

"Kuso! Kuso! How could I let this happen" Ryu shouted out as he picked up the limp red-haired boy who was out cold on the ground. His eyes darted all around the camp and found nothing he could use to bring his son back to consciousness. Finally slumping his shoulders in defeat, he sprang up when a new idea came to him.

"Did not want to do this….but I have no choice" he said calmly. Pushing chakra into his eyes, his three-tomoed sharingan spun around before morphing into something entirely different. His eyes were truly one of beauty. A pinwheel was at the center with a small dark circle that was circumscribed around it in a tempting, alluring way.

Ryu had just revealed the Mangekyo sharingan. An eye that was unlocked during the ruins of the Third Shinobi War when he saw his best friend get cut down in front of him.

Looking down at his son lying in his arms, he sighed again before channeling his chakra to his left eye which glowed an unholy red. And throughout the forest only one word was heard.

"Jūzoku"


End file.
